Fourteen Years
by Twenty-Twenty-One
Summary: Nothing rekindles a romance like going to prison. Axel and Roxas reminisce their horrible fourteen years together. Happy AkuRoku day!


"I told you to bury it," Axel spat.

"First of all, _it_ had her name. It was Susan!" Roxas glared.

The blonde rolled his eyes, ones that the redhead once called beautiful. Now he couldn't stand the sight of them. Every time they were directed toward him, he was guilty of something. Even if he didn't do anything, he was still at fault.

Like running over that thing. It wasn't his fault she wouldn't move when he honked the horn.

"You were the one driving! I shouldn't have to do something that wasn't my fault! Why did you even touch her!?" he continued.

"Because it was bleeding!"

"It's a girl! She was bleeding!"

"...It _was_ a girl..." Axel smirked.

"LIKE IT MATTERS!"

The officers put them in the same cell, taking the handcuffs off the two men.

"This is all your fault," Roxas spat.

"Oh sure! Tell me something I don't know since everything is my fault!"

"Everything _is_ your fault! You ran her over! You got me a parking ticket! You got us kicked out of our apartment, banned from several places, and you ended the-!" Roxas calmed himself, turning away from him.

"I ended the what!?"

"Nevermind..."

"No, say it! I ended the what!?"

"I said nevermind. Now leave me alone and save your breath because I'm not talking."

Axel scoffed. "Fine. I don't wanna talk to you anyway."

XXX

Axel was getting breakfast from the line. He had assumed that Roxas would sit with him, but that was proven wrong when Roxas walked off without him.

So instead, he sat with...Demyx?

"Dem?"

"Ax, hey! Why are you in here?"

"I ran over some chick and Roxas wouldn't properly dispose of the body. Now we're both in here. Question is, why are you in here?"

"Oh you know...speeding...tickets...or something?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "I've known you long enough to know when you're lying. What really happened?"

"I'm in for...smmhmm drmm."

"What now?" Axel laughed.

"...Sexual harassment..."

This _is_ the Demyx he knew right?

"I didn't know Zexion was a cop!"

That explains it.

"I get it. Demyx, sometimes no actually means no."

"How was I supposed to know!?"

Axel laughed, shaking his head. That's when Demyx caught sight of Roxas. "Rox looks depressed."

"That's anger. I broke up with him a year ago."

"What!? After fourteen years? Why?"

"He keeps blaming me for things that aren't my fault! Every time I do something, he gets mad!"

"Such as...?"

"I bought him chocolates for Valentines day and he threw them at me."

"Well he's allergic to chocolate..."

Axel's anger melted slightly. "I took him to the pool and he refused to get out the car."

"He can't swim."

"...He won't eat anything I cook."

"No one does that. Your food tastes like burnt matches."

"He wouldn't help me dispose of the body!"

"Ya broke up with him! Why would he help you!?" Demyx laughed.

"I tried to sing to him and he slammed the door in my face."

"He told me about that. Axel, you can't sing to people at four in the morning. I would've done the same thing."

Axel groaned. Maybe everything was his fault.

XXX

Roxas sat in the cell with Axel, refusing to look at him. That was to be expected. First he breaks up with him, then brings him to jail with him.

Axel sighed, drawing symbols in the ceiling with his eyes. "If I could find the words. If I could shake the world. If I could turn back time, would you still be there?"

Roxas let the tears slide down his face. Out of all songs, he would sing that one.

Axel heard his sniffles, growing concerned. "You good?"

"Shut up..."

"Hey, I just wanna know if you're okay."

"No you don't. You don't care. You never seemed to care."

Axel glared, sitting up. "Real shit, what makes you think I didn't care?"

"The fact that the number one rule seemed to be 'fuck everything else, get what Axel wants!' To hell with what I wanted!"

"That's not true! I did my best to keep you happy!"

"Your best? Well if constantly forgetting everything about me was your best, then I did make a mistake in dating you," he spat.

Ouch. Axel was actually hurt.

"Though...you did remember my birthday last year."

"I- See! I didn't forget everything. I even remembered our anniversary nine out of fourteen times. That's gotta count, right?"

"I guess..."

"And that time you forgot my birthday."

"...I was in the hospital because someone thought it'd be cool to ride their motorcycle downhill with me on it."

"...Point taken. But after you healed, and stopped being mad at me, we had the best make up sex ever."

Roxas laughed, unable to deny that. "And that time you bought me chocolate and I threw it at you. You took me out to that restaurant to make up for it."

"Oh yeah! What was that place called again?" Axel grinned.

"Um, I can't remember. I just know I hated that place," Roxas smirked.

"So that must have been the time we threw the food back through the window!"

"Yeah! And the other time we had to run because the police were after us for vandalizing the place!"

"And then the hotel room!" they both laughed.

"I guess we had more good times than bad," Roxas admitted.

Axel pulled a box out from under his bed, one that the guard had given him earlier. "And this."

"Chess...?"

"Strip chess..."

"I remember that! I lost the poker set, so you invented strip chess," the blonde laughed.

"Strip chess was fun!" Axel beamed.

"Strip chess was very fun...until we got banned from your house."

"I know! How I got banned from my own house is still a mystery to me."

"So...you wanna play chess?" Roxas suggested.

"Strip chess?"

"No!" Roxas laughed.

XXX

A few months later, the two were released on bail. Both were put under house arrest.

In the same house.

"Hey Rox?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm...sorry about this whole thing. But I managed to get something for you." He pulled a blue rubber wristband from behind his back.

Blue is his favorite color.

On the outside, it had 08-13-14 on it.

"It probably won't mean anything now but...happy anniversary," Axel tried.

Roxas' jaw dropped. He'd forgotten all about it. Of course it means something. It meant everything to him.

The blonde hugged his ex, burying his face info his shoulder. "Thank you, Axel. This means a lot."

"To fourteen horrible years," Axel joked.

"To fourteen horrible years..." Before he knew what he was doing, he kissed the redhead. After a few seconds, Axel kissed back, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

Though neither of them had talked about whether they were together or not, it was understood that Roxas took his boyfriend upstairs. This would, indeed, be a happy anniversary.

XXX

Happy Akuroku day!

No Xion. At least not in this story. I absolutely had to get this up for Akuroku day, since I missed it last year. Hope you liked it!


End file.
